Pokemon Twister
by MoonshadeUmbreon
Summary: I'm doing pokemon lemons. ONLY pokemon, not doing humanxhuman, I will actually do pokemonxhuman and things like that, pokehuman X pokehuman. I can be very resonible, I'm willing to do anything from rape, to plain sex.
1. I need

Hello! I decided I'm a bit bored, you know how it gets, I write pokemon lemons! ^-^ I've written 2 for me and my boyfriend, buuuuut you know, I got bored bleeeh, I wanted to write some more! I write any kind, I got a special talent from rape story's apparently, I will post one after this to show u what I can do with those, comment in reviews or PM (private massage me about the request u have, Please give me names for the pokemon you have, (Note: Won't do Anime characters {Ash, Broke, Misty, ext.} I will do pokemonXhuman, PokemonXpokemon) OKAY! Get typing! I'm TOTALLY excited about this!


	2. Chapter 1: Hate

~4 days before~

Sapphire grinned as she walked toward her dads office, he was leader of the vertris, a stubborn and HUGE group of Assassins. Anyway this was her day, her first contract and kill. Before now she'd been a apprentice this was the most important part of a assassin's life. To her, this was everything she'd every dreamt. Sapphire ran into her fathers office and smiled "HEY DADDY!" She bounced over, The red ringed umbreon was leaning over his desk, with a shiny umbreon at his side. As he looked up he grinned "Hey Sapphire. How's my beautiful little girl?" He grinned. The shiny umbreon chuckled "Dusk, don't get her any more worked up, we got things to do." Dusk chuckled and nodded to his wife "Alright Moonshade, We'll flatter her after the kill" Dusk smiled at Moonshade and kissed her before handing her the paper "Read it"

~3 days ago~

Sapphire slipped through the grass toward the small charmeleon who was unsuspectingly her target, she slipped closer then reared over him, pulling out her daggers. Something grabbed her tail from behind and then rubbed up the base of her tail, she instantly knew what they were hunting for and struggled hard, then the persons fingers rubbed along the place on her tail, a nerve that made her extremely horny and dropping her to the ground, they hit it, the nerve sent a shiver through her she tried to fall but found that when she tired she only half reached the ground. She looked behind her and saw a giant charizard, then he slammed her fist into her face and everything went black. _ Sapphire woke up somewhere strange, it was very dark and very strange, she shifted slowly and noticed how num her arms where then she shifted again and noticed they where cuffed to a pole through the middle of the room, she was in someone's closet...? She remembered everything that had happened, and being hit on the head, she gulped nervously before slowly standing up, her full foot barely reached the floor. She waited there for at least a hour when there was a noise, a door opening and shutting, she heard whoever owned the house turn on the TV and watch it, she wriggled trying to see out of the closet to no avail. She slammed her tail against the wall by accident, the TV was suddenly paused and the sound of a voice echoed "Oh yessss... I forgot what was in my closet" The voice was deep, would have almost been handsome if she hadn't been in the situation she was in. The figure opened the door, male charizard in his 20's at least, Sapphire shook as he eyed her, she quickly realized he'd changed her out of her armour into a skimpy and thin dress, he eyed her and licked his lips. The look on his face made her want to scream out of sheer terror! He slowly undid one of the cuffs, keeping a firm grip on her hand he lowered her then threw her into the wall, making her dizzy. The charizard grabbed her again and dropped her on the bed, cuffing her to the post before she was fully recovered. The charizard leaned over her, and smirked "Why, where you trying to kill my friend?" Sapphire gulped and whimpered "For his bounty, I-i'm just a apprentice... my name's Sapphire" She gulped again as she watched him sit down on the bed. The charizard growled "I'm Janx, from the charizard kingdom..." Sapphire growled and eyed him "What do you want Janx..." The big male straightened and slowly shifted he got onto the bed, then spread her legs apart, instantly she tried to put her knee's together, Janx smiled slowly "Your very beautiful..." Sapphire paled with every move he made she began to whimper as she felt the dress slowly torn off her. She began to repeat to herself in her mind {This isn't happening its a bad dream THIS ISN'T HAPPENING} She knew he wanted sex and she knew that he was going to rape her now. Janx slowly slide forward and eyed her now naked form. She was exposed and more then anything, venerable, she watched as Janx slowly pulled off his shirt and pants, then grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled them down showing her his large cock. Sapphire quivered in fear as she watched him carefully position himself, she knew there was no escaping this, but she needed to try. She wriggled and shifted furiously but that only got her a smack, while she was dazed he carefully brushed his cock along her entrance she gave a shiver and whispered "Please...Janx... I've never had sex before and I'm virgin... PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT FROM ME" She wailed. Janx laughed at her and slowly began to press against her, she felt the pain coursing through her body as he managed to shove the head of his cock in side of her poor pussy. Sapphire's screams echoed through the house as the giant charizard began to ram into her, only giving her a second to adjusted he thrust deeply, till he reached her mark... Sapphire felt him pause and she paled, knowing what came next, he grinned cruelly and pulled back till only the tip was inside... it burned like fire as he pulled back, then... he shoved forward, causing her to scream at the top of her lunge's. She felt blood in her throat and she choked on it. As Janx thrust harder her pain strangely grew less, but still it burned like fire with every move, Sapphire moaned feeling the cock rub against every one of her unused muscle's everyone of her sensitive spots. He slowed down a little so it didn't hurt so much, he just smiled "You like this... Don't you, you naughty vaporeon... Tch, I'll have to teach you a lesson" He purred shoving in faster, Sapphire couldn't help it, she hated this and she howled. She barked in pain again and again, the pain was still more then the pleasure. Obviously her pained howls pleased him, working harder her kissed her, swiftly forcing his tongue into her mouth Sapphire's screams of pain were drowned out. There was nothing she could do but lay there and let herself be raped. He wasn't going to stop, and she knew that. Sapphire felt him pounding into her deeper, she felt her stomach cringe with each blow, she knew little of mating but she knew what the pleasurable feeling that was growing and making her go ridged was, cumming. The mixing of their sex juices... it suddenly hit her, he could make her pregnant, she began to thrash and wiggle but that got her another smack, she wasn't going to escape... the cuff's, him on top of her, it was to much, she felt her body go ridged and she felt like she'd peed, but it was so much more pleasurable... she looked down and choked, the cum was mixed horribly with blood, ALLOT of blood... what would happen to her...?

~2 day~

Sapphire moaned, she'd passed out, when she woke up, she found herself in the closet again, chained up in the same position. She sighed miserably, then began to listen, she could hear someone… Janx… and, someone else…. They where angry, obviously, Janx stormed into his room, sapphire watched through the crack, a slightly smaller Blue charizard followed, he couldn't be older then 16. The charizard stopped, sniffing the air he huffed "HIRED ANOTHER SLUT JANX? THAT'D BE TOTALLY LIKE YOU! A BASTARD, A JERK, AND A UGLY COCK SUCKING DICK HEAD!" Janx whipped snarling "Shut up Griffin, I'll have you know she wasn't a slut… Actually, she's here still, So shut up, and GET OUT, I have pleasurable things I want to do" he headed towards the closet, Griffin's jaw dropped "You mean you CAPTURED AND ARE raping SOMEONE?!" JAnx stopped crossing his arms "No, I'm going to get my suit, NOW GET OUT" Griffin grumbled, then turned and began to leave. As Janx opened the door to the closet and Sapphire screamed, causing Griffin to stop, he caught a look at her naked form and his eyes widened "JaaaaaaaAAAAAANX?!" Janx whipped, grabbing his brother by the throat and threw him out the door "I SAID GET OUT" He turned walking over to Sapphire again, he hummed glaring at her "You shouldn't have screamed, today, it's worse" Sapphire paled, then shifted in fear, he picked her up, smirking he moved and pinned her to the wall of the closet, only pulling down his pants this time, he shoved his cock inside her, Sapphire felt thankful for the fact she'd actually managed to adjust to his huge dick right away. Janx swiftly began pounding her, Sapphire cried out in pleasure, she couldn't help it, her instincts said this was prefect, she felt him begin to pinch her nipples and rub his claws against her breasts. Sapphire shivered, groaning in pleasure, her eyes shut, she was starting to cry, she couldn't help that either. Janx smiled "I see…. Your starting to enjoy this now…. Well, I got something in store, you'll hate…." He picked her up, un cuffing her again, he didn't hit her, knowing she had no strength. He pushed her down to the ground, moving so her head was pressed into the ground, and her legs where in the air, numbing position, he grabbed to ropes and tied her legs so the where apart, hanging her from the ceiling, she twisted, gulping, Janx took off, slowly, he flew over her pussy, leaning down, he shoved his massive tongue into her enterance and began to lick. Sapphire shivered and cried out, the weird hanging position driving her sense mad, she barely lasted 4 whole minute's before cumming into his mouth. Janx pulled back "Aww, I hoped you'd last longer Sapphire…. But, we'll just have to punish that…" he flew up, then slowly positioned himself, going down slowly, Sapphire gulped, noticing how far he'd be able to go, Sapphire put her hands on the floor, so she was more doing a hand stand, Janx instantly slammed his cock down, pausing his wing beats then began to hammer into her.

~ Yesterday~

"RELEASE ME" She bellowed, struggling hard. Her eyes locked on the door, she knew someone was out there, other then Janx it excited her. Knowing she was going to be free... FREE! She saw a charizard shape walking towards the door, he had different coloring then Janx's purplish scales... thank arceus.. she watched him open the door and stare at her. She cursed, another male charizard... but if he let her go that'd be great! The charizard broke the cuff's, staring at her, he picked her up gently "Who are you?" He asked soothingly, his voice was deep, extremely handsome. Sapphire smiled, not noticing where he was carrying her "I'm Sapphire... Janx has k-kept me here for the past few days... I lost count... I'm so tired and hungery, he's been raping me... who are you?" The vaporeon asked curiously. The chariard smiled, his eyes where a bit... purple too... He set her on the bed gently "I'm Pascar... Janx is my son... I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using his slut" He pinned Sapphire down. Sapphire screamed struggling, Pascar shushed her gently, pinning her arms with one hand easily, he moved her slowly, soothingly petting her thighs and chest "The less you fight the faster and less painful it'll be, I promise" he said soothingly, Sapphire couldn't help it, there was something about his voice she stopped struggling and relaxed. He smiled taking the dress off, not shredding it. Pascar gently took her hand and moved it above her head, cuffing her gently to the pole, being kind about it. "I'm a gentleman... but your to beautiful not to have sex with" Pascar stretched, getting off the bed, shifting her so her lower half was sticking over the side. He slipped down his jeans and showed her his dick, it was a good 3 inch's thick and it was LIMP...{fuck this is bad} Sapphire gulped then felt him begin to hump the side of her leg? "W-what are you doing?" She stammered. Pascar smiled "Getting ready to fuck you. Thats what I'm doing my beautiful little vaporeon" He finished and stopped humping her leg then moved to her enternace... fuck he was at least 18 inchs LONG... not even considering how large he was. He smiled getting ready Sapphire barred her teeth at him. Then he pushed in gently, quickly beginning the thrust, Sapphire was surprised when she moaned in pleasure closing her eyes and arching her back into his thrust. Pascar smiled, slipping his tongue out of his mouth and began to lick her breasts soothingly, humming gently, he took the whole thing in his mouth sucking hard. Pascar closed his eyes, feeling her tight pussy walls clench him, it was rare a female could fit him and not pass out from pure pain. Sapphire simply groaned at his playing, beginning to pant hard. Her inside's tightening around him, Suddenly something hard slammed past her entrance and pulled out... HE WAS KNOT FUCKING HER! She was surprised with how hard he was going and barely hurting her... Sapphire was being driven insane by the knot fucking... it was soooo good... "I-i can't hold it..." She moaned, Pascar let go of her left breast, licking his mouth "Don't baby... I'll cum when your done..." He said gently, it was getting harder from him to fuck her, his knot was inflating. Sapphire squealed suddenly, feeling the knot lodge inside her and finding he couldn't bring it out anymore, Pascar instantly sped up. Pounding her hard, he was stronger then Janx... Sapphire squealed again, this time as she cummed hard, it flowed out of her like a river, being a water tip she produced twice as much as any other eeveelution. Pascar smiled, her stomach flexing with the fact his cock actually pressed against her other intestines... he cummed hard, it was impossible to miss her womb. He waited 30 minute's after Sapphire passed out. When he pulled out he sighed "You'll be pregnant, but telling if it's Janx or mine will be impossible. Bye baby" He turned seeing Janx leaning on the wall "Well done dad" Pascar simply nodded and walked out.

~Today~

He had her tied Bondage style, eyes blind folded, but her arms where untied... and she wasn't fighting... She felt him pounding her pussy with a toy, it didn't twitch or anything... it was a fucking vibrator. Driving her pussy totally over the edge, she moaned in pleasure again and again, thats when he pulled out another one and shoved it in her ass... FUCK... "IT'S TO MUCH, I-I'M CUMMING" She squealed in pleasure, her inside's tightening and making it hard for him to fuck her with the vibrator... after she cummed he pulled out both and licked them clean before leaning down and shoving his tongue into of her. He swirled it around slowly, that serpent tongue of his was at least 9 inchs long and EXTREMELY thick. At least 3 inchs! It reached all through her, making her wet again. He stopped licking and began to suck. Smiling softly the whole time, he finally stopped, shifting while removing her blind fold. As she opened her eyes, she saw his dripping cock inches from her muzzle she instantly wrapped her mouth around it. Licking and sucking hard. Her eyes closed, suddenly it hit her hard... Sapphire felt like a slut, sucking his cock so willingly, she hated it, that's all she could think as she swallowed the cum spilling down her throat, Sapphire released it choking hard. Her eyes teary, Janx paused using one of his many mate toys in her pussy. Sapphire's breath suddenly quickened in rage, 2 days he'd been using her like a fuck toy, that was IT. Her eyes looked out the window and saw the sun rising, she turned her attention back to Janx he smirked and said "Save your breath, you'll need it" he grinned widely. Sapphire's eyes thinned and she began to stand up then growled "I WON'T GIVE UP, YOU ARE A BASTARD" she roared then attacked him. Janx roared in pain and backed off from the furious vaporeon he'd used as his slave, Sapphire lunged shouting. She twisted last second slamming her tail into his chest. She shouted again, louder twisting she hit him again driving him back, She slammed him out of the door, not caring she was naked and if anyone came by they'd see her "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY WHEN YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY!" she roared driving him back farther in her rage and fear, Janx fought hard as he could thinking fearfully. Sapphire hit her tail into his chest taking his breath away. Sapphire's eyes glowed black as darkness, this was it, she hit him into a tree. Then fled, and she ran for miles, knowing, ** _her fear of charizard's was premenant._**


End file.
